Darkest Angel
by Wiccan Whispers
Summary: The youngest Weasley has been granted the gift and the curse of being one of Nights Dark Angels. When Ginny stumbles upon a deathly injured Draco can they help each other in more ways than one?


Ginny lay on her bed staring at her bedroom ceiling. Being the only girl in her family she was aloud her own room, her sanctuary. Over the summer Ginny had grown into a woman, not that her family took any notice. What they did take notice in, though, is that she had seemed to have grown detached from life itself. She dyed her Hair black and wore all black. Now entering her 6th year in Hogwarts, She still had little friends and she liked it that way, it was quiet, and Ginny liked quiet. "Ginny, darling, hurry up dinners ready" Mrs. Weasley yelled, Ginny sighed  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" she yelled. She quickly brushed her long dark hair and applied her all black makeup. When she was accepted herself to be presentable she started stomping down the stairs in her Black boots, her black baggy pant dragging a bit. "Ginny, nice to know your still alive" Fred said jokingly "Not that you look it" George added laughing. Ginny just glared at them until they backed down. Mrs. Weasley tried not to take any notice in how Ginny was dressed. Ginny sat down quietly when she caught the eyes of another Raven haired person at the dinner table. Harry looked at Ginny wide eyed "Hey Ginny, you look...nice" Harry said trying to start up a conversation. Ginny who didn't have a crush on Harry anymore looked at him in remorse "Well I'm so glad I have your approval Harry" she snapped and continued her dinner. "Ginny! Say your sorry young woman" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You know I'd rather not" Ginny whispered silently while staring at her plate. "Then you can go to your room Virginia" Mrs. Weasley said fuming. "Fine, Family dinners are so cliché anyway, and don't call me Virginia" Ginny said marching up to her room. She could hear her mother apologizing to Harry "Honestly I don't know what's gotten into her lately" Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head. "Its all right Mrs. Weasley I'm sure she didn't mean it" Harry said sounding unaffected. Ginny reached her room and slammed the door so the whole house could hear it. She threw in a Metallica cd and blasted it. Lying there listening to metal she became tired. Sleep came easily that night which was unusual for her, usually sleep came rarely anymore.  
When Ginny awoke she took a look around her surroundings. Black. She was in her room all right. She quickly took a shower and hurried downstairs for breakfast. No one was usually awake when she woke up, when she slept, if she slept at all, she would always wake up early. Ginny crept into the kitchen and noticed someone sitting down. Harry, course, it had to be Harry. She peered in wondering silently if she should go in after last night. Finally, she decided it didn't matter and entered the kitchen. Ginny barely ate anymore, so she poured herself coffee, and sat down opposite of Harry. For a long time they sat in silence until Ginny got up and left. Internally Harry was fighting whether he should tell Ginny she looked beautiful this mourning, which wasn't a lie, he thought her change brought out a Dark angel sort of glow in her. Ginny went into the Living room and sat staring out the window. She got up and decided to take a walk. Outside she saw something lying in the road. At first she thought it was dead, she had seen so many things dead that she was almost sure. But she could see it breathing. Going closer Ginny helped it up. It, or rather he, He was damaged badly and she couldn't tell who it was. After some intense healing spells she managed to get him conscious. Ginny now knew who he was and was surprised at first but still helped. "Well if I would have known I would have been saving Draco Malfoy today I would have dressed in my best clothes" Ginny said sarcastically. "Well I'm not surprised you know me, but who are you" Draco replied coughing up blood. "Well don't you know a Weasley when you see one, Draco" Ginny replied helping Draco up. "Yes and you are definitely not one" Draco said "I mean you have black hair and you wear all black, definitely not Weasley material, not that family of Gryffindors" he added. "Hmm how nice, I'm glad not to be recognized, but as to the Weasley thing, I'm Ginny, you remember me right? Ginny the one you've tormented for, what 6 years has it been?" Ginny said in and icy cold tone matching Draco's. Draco just glared at her and she glared back. Neither was about to give up on there little staring contest, until Draco coughing up some more blood. Ginny had to put about 5 more healing spells until Draco looked presentable, the rest would have to heal in time. He was still badly damaged though and wouldn't be able to get far. "So, err, Ginny was it? Yes well I'll be going now" Draco said starting to limp away. Ginny stared in mild amusement. "Oh you're not going anywhere, you're still pretty damaged and from what I see magic isn't going to heal it" Ginny said grabbing hold of Draco's arm. "You can't make me stay" Draco said undoing Ginny's death grip and starting to limp away. He'd only gotten about 3 feet before he collapsed. "I can when you can't walk" Ginny said picking him up. She was surprisingly strong for a Girl Draco thought. "Weasley put me down, if you're really a Weasley then you'll be taking me to the burrow and I definitely don't want to that sad excuse for a house" Draco said trying to get Ginny mad enough to let him go. "Well that's where you'll be going, Draco, then we can call your father and he can come and get you" Ginny said scowling. Draco paused and looked at her as though she had just sentenced him to death. "NO! I mean, he's to busy with death eater business" Draco said anxiously. Ginny just sneered "Fine, but then you'll have to stay at the Burrow" She replied opening the door to what Draco assumed was some sort of a shed. Ginny quickly made her way up the stairs into her room. Draco was surprised to see it all black  
"Glad someone in the family has style" Draco said coldly.  
"Shut up Malfoy and be quiet if my mom finds out I have a boy in my  
room ill be so grounded" Ginny snapped. "Oh poor little Virginia sneaking boys into her room" Draco said smirking. "You know what screw it Malfoy, three strikes your out, Get out of my house" Ginny said in a whispered yell full of attitude. "Fine" Draco said getting up, and sitting right back down. He was bleeding pretty seriously from his chest. "You might have a broken rib, you'll have to stay for about a week" Ginny said looking at Draco. Ginny suddenly became aware of Draco's blood so she got a bottle and bottled it.  
"What are you going to do with that Weasley?" Draco said slightly amused. "None of your business Malfoy now lie down and rest, I'll be back with some bandages" Ginny said putting the blood into a freezer like thing and leaving the bedroom. There was an awkward silence  
When Ginny returned Draco was already sleeping. "Dumb Malfoy with his dumb stupid bruises and his dumb stupid...blood" Ginny said angrily. She applied the bandages and started becoming drowsy. She silently lie next to Malfoy on her bed, after casting several locking charms on her door, and fell asleep. 


End file.
